Communication terminals, such as desk top computers, personal terminals and personal workstations, are often arranged to allow the user to create a personal telephone directory file and a reminder file. The directory file is typically a list of names and associated telephone numbers that are inputted by the user and stored in the directory file. The user may "look up" a particular telephone number by typing in the name, or a portion thereof. A terminal directory program receives the inputted name and searches for a match between it and an entry in the telephone directory. When the program finds such a match, it displays the name entry and sought-after telephone number. To place a call to the displayed telephone number, the user typically moves the cursor to the displayed telephone number and operates, for example, a "dial it" button.
A reminder file is typically a list of things to do that is composed by the user and stored in the reminder file along with a specified date and time. The user is alerted to an entry in the reminder file by a time manager program that is typically arranged to activate an audible alarm at the specified time. The user may then display the reminder list, with the current reminder being displayed, for example, as inverse video (highlighted).